Christmas Day
by sharx
Summary: Lucy thinking back at her marriage with Natsu. Fail to relate with x'mas. Merry Christmas


This was just a sudden idea. But anyways. I hope you all enjoy it, it's not really good since there are not much of these I would want to add to the collection but MERRY CHRISTMAS. (:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail characters or the plot

Lucy looked down at her fourth finger, she couldn't even believe it herself, a ring was placed firmly hugging her finger perfectly. Lucy Heartfilia wait no Lucy Dragneel. She could hardly believe it. She was married to the pink haired stubborn fire dragon slayer.

She smiled at the memory when they first started to date. And it was no misunderstanding like last time he asked her for the key of Virgo to dig the "treasure" underneath the tree (a/n was it ep 50 in the anime? For those who don't watch it not sure if it was in the manga. But she basically thought he was going to ask her out.) It was the real deal and Lucy couldn't help herself but to blush furiously.

"_Uuu—hhhh Luce… Mmmayyyy yy-yyyou go—oooo out of with meee-eeee" Natsu stuttered. _

_Lucy couldn't believe her luck and her ears, the hopeless Natsu was asking her out. _

_Of course. _

_She was over the moon. _

She still couldn't believe that day would come. Smiling she began to get dressed for the date with Natsu later, the restaurant where they had their first date, where Natsu proposed to her and where they held their wedding. Lucy chose a formal outfit as it was her one year anniversary with the dragonslayer today. She looked down at the calendar 25th December it read. The snow was falling down outside._ This is just perfect. A White Christmas! _Seeing the small snowflakes fall down it occurred to her,

"_Here it is, this was the restaurant I wanted to bring you to" Natsu smiled_

_Lucy couldn't underestimate this guy, who would have thought that the most dense guy would know such a romantic place like this. Soon enough she felt snow falling down on her shoulders. Lucy shivered. She knew she should have worn a short sleeve or something. Suddenly arms wrapped around her like a snake. A redfaced Natsu smiled at her. She couldn't believe her luck she had found the perfect boyfriend. _

As Lucy stepped outside the house she lived with Natsu (which btw is the 70,000 jewel house she had been living in all along) she slowly began to walk towards the restaurant. As she arrived she saw the pinkhaired guy no where in sight. She sighed. He was late AGAIN. Not to even mention the time he was late for the day they got married.

_She tapped her feet impatiently in her white gown. _

"_Don't worry that jerk wouldn't dare not to show up or I would slash him alive." Erza commented in her dress. _

"_Yeah like Erza said Lu-Chan you don't have to worry. He'll be here" Levy reassured. _

_She loved him but hated him for being late. They had 5 more mins till the ceremony started. _

_A pinkfaced and haired man rushed in all sweaty in a suit. With a box and a bunch of flowers in his hands, he ran straight for the bride. He opened the box. He wiped the sweat of his forehead. _

"_The rings you wanted, didn't you want our names inside it? Well I woke up early to go to the shop. Here they are. And these flowers your fave they're for you" He blushed. _

_Lucy sat there with her mouth opened, he did this all for her. She grabbed him and hugged him. _

Lucy smiled back at the thought. It was exactly a year from now. A year has passed, she looked down at her stomach she was 1 month pregnant, she was just told last month. The happiness and the joy she was feeling was beyond anything she ever imagined as a child. She always thought she would get some arranged marriage, never expecting to marry to someone she truly loved with her heart. She had a loving husband, a child soon, wonderful friends and being a part of such a fantastic guild she couldn't even believe her luck. She smiled as someone hugged her from behind. She felt a warming heat already.

"Merry Christmas Mrs Dragneel, how is my beautiful wife feeling today?"

She laughed

Natsu then let go and wrapped his arm around her waist. Another hand gesturing to the restaurant.

"Shall we?"

Lucy nodded.

This was the reality

A perfect Christmas with the perfect person.

* * *

short, bad grammar, characters out of character

Kinda fail

My first time writing an one shot :S

But anyways

MERRY CHRISTMAS HOPE YOU ALL SHARE YOUR X'MAS WITH YOUR LOVED ONES~!


End file.
